


Poison

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medic - Freeform, Poison, Senpai Notice Me, Wounds, caring kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: How can I live with myself if I don‘t at least try and save you?





	Poison

You didn‘t know how you had gotten lost. One second you were right next to your teammates, the very next second you were falling, the other disapearing from your sight. A kunai had hit your leg while you were jumping from tree to tree, trying to evade the enemy and get to Konoha as quickly as possible. If only you made it to its borders, you would be fine. You had to make it.

The others didn’t seem to notice you disappearing, you had been behind quite a bit and they were fast - too fast for you to keep up with, too fast for you to yell after them. you had tried but surely they didn‘t hear. You were on your own now.

Pulling the knife from the back of your leg you tried steading yourself against a nearby tree, putting your weight onto your other leg. What‘s the best way to get out of here? How close is the enemy? Am I surrounded or can I still escape? The kunai that had just been plunged into your leg was now steadily in your hand, ready to be thrown at someone. Scanning the direction you had to run you couldn’t make out any enemies and decided to try and escape - you would have to get to Konoha sooner or later. Taking on multiple opponents while not being able to move freely would be a huge disadvantage.

But as soon as you took a step you could feel a sharp pain slashing through your leg, expanding from your wound. Getting a hold of yourself you tried taking another step - you had to get away. The pain just got worse. Oh no. You knew what that meant. Poison.

As you looked up again you could see two ninjas looking down at you, their faces hidden by masks. Trying to escape didn‘t make any sense. With that leg you wouldn‘t make it back to Konoha, no matter if you were being followed or not. You wouldn‘t make it. It wasn‘t as hard to accept as you thought it would be. You always imagined to be more afraid of death. But you were calm. Your body was shaking from the poison but your mind was calm and controlled. You had to keep it together. Every enemy you fought now wouldn‘t follow your team mates. You had to make time for them. At least someone should make it home safely. It was all you focused on. You had a mission to fullfil. You couldn‘t fail, couldn‘t disappoint your team mates.

Another ninja joined your enemies. You would use a genjutsu to try and keep them here a little. Ninjutsu and taijutsu wouldn‘t be so helpful considering you could barely stand upright at this point. Just as you dropped your kunai and brought your hands together for your first hand sign you heard it.

The birds. Hundreds of birds flying towards you and your enemies. Chidori.

You can barely pinpoint the moment Kakashi hits the first ninja with his attack, your head bucking down as you feel the pain slowly reaching your abdomen. How does it spread so quickly?

Barely noticing your legs giving in you slowly sink down beside the tree you were leaning onto. Focusing too much on the pain you barely see the attack coming. You can only move to the side a bit, just on time for the kunai to hit the tree beside your head. The next attack is not going unnoticed by you. Even if you can’t move a lot, you’re not just going to die. Ripping the knife out of the tree you stop the masked ninja trying to stab you again. Only a second later he is suddenly ripped away from you and is flying towards another tree, Kakashi now shielding you with his own body.

„Don’t you dare touch my team mate.“ His voice was reduced to a breathless growl.

The remaining two ninja simply stared at him for a second, considering their options. Kakashi’s hands were already forming a new chidori, the sound completely engulfing you.

„You might have a good jutsu, but that doesn‘t mean you‘ll overpower us.“

Your surroundings begin to change, shifting from left to right, the colors bleeding into each other. Is that the poison? Has it reached your head already? You hadn‘t even moved. „Kakashi.. you gotta go.“ He wasn‘t responding. „Go.. I‘m not gonna make it.“ You tried standing up to urge him further but the pain in your abdomen came back, reaching all the way up to your chest now.

So it’s not the poison.. it’s a genjutsu! That made things easier. Reaching your arm out for Kakashi you released the genjutsu.

Things returned to normal, the world didn‘t turn around anymore, the colors became seperate again. „Thank you,“ was all your could hear from Kakashi‘s direction before he ran off again. It became harder for you to follow his movements, your arms and eyelids starting to feel heavy now. You didn‘t notice how long the fight took. Not long, probably. It was Kakashi after all. The sound of Chidori is echoing around you still or again, the sound of metal on metal sharp in your ears.

„Hey.“ Something warm touched your cheek. „y/n! Look at me!“ Lifting your heavy eyelids you met Kakashi’s worried gaze.

„You shouldn’t have.. come back.“ Every breath hurt your lungs and talking became harder every second, the pain almost reaching your throat now. „Poison.. not gonna.. make it.“ You could feel your eyes fall closed again, only to snap open after feeling a steel grip on your shoulder and the back of your neck, the young man in front of you forcing you to focus on him again.

„Don’t you dare say something like that.“ Anger and worry became one in his voice. You could only smile in response. He was always so determined.

„Waste of time,“ you managed to whisper out. He should have just went with the others, protecting them instead of you.

„How can I live with myself if I can’t at least try to save you?“ His voice was franctic and worried now. He poured some water over a cloth. No idea where he got that from or when he stopped touching you. He started cleaning out your wound so harshly and quickly it hurt. At last you did regain some conscience, though it didn’t last long. Barely enough for you to gently lift your arm and touch his. You wanted him to look at you, to let him know that it was okay - you were ready to go. You had been for some time, after all, you knew what risks these missions bore. You were ready to go but you wanted to go in peace. Yet he was panicked, frantic.. he didn’t let you rest and slide into the other world.

You tried to whisper out his name one last time. You wanted your last word to be something beautiful, something you loved.. but you couldn’t. All your muscles were numb suddenly, stiffening and going slack immediatly. Your hand released his arm, your head falling onto your shoulder, rolling foward onto your chest, taking your upper body foward with you. You could hear all the birds all over again.

You weren’t sure if Kakashi caught you or not but in the end it didn‘t really matter. He was there. He was alive and well. He would make it back to Konoha. No thanks to you, but still. He would be okay. With that, you could close your eyes and finally rest, letting go of the pain yor body was engulfed in.

-

At least your face was peaceful now. Kakashi didn‘t like seeing you lay somewhere, unmoving, but at least he didn’t have to see the pain on your face. He brushed a strand of hair out of your face. It was cold. All of you was, now.

He had covered you with as many blankets as the nurse would give him but still - you wouldn’t warm up. Cold sweat was slowly pouring down your temples as he gently pressed another warm cloth onto your forehead. It was embarassing how he cared for you but leaving your side now would drive him insane, so he’d opted for risking someone seeing him like this.

He had gotten you home just in time. Only a bit later and they would not have been able to get the poison out of you. Kakashi had used all his remaining chakra trying to get to the hospital faster. Still, he wondered how he did not pass out from exhaustion the moment he reached his destination, desperatly yelling at a nurse for help, cradling your cold and unmoving body carefully in his arms.

He never wanted to have to do something like that ever again.

Pulling out the book a nurse had been polite enough to get for him he wet the cloth again before softly pressing it against your cold forehead again.

_Basic medical ninjutsu - chakra control_ he read. Next time he would be prepared. Next time he wouldn‘t be so helpless. Next time he wouldn‘t have to almost lose you again.


End file.
